poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Defender of the Galaxy, Emerl Goes to Terra Venture Transcripts
Here is the transcript for The Defender of the Galaxy, Emerl Goes to Terra Venture. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! The story starts with Terra Venture on the Planet Mirinoi, Villamax and Kegler were watching over it. Villamax: Look at the civilians, Kegler. As long as our ranger friends are here, Terra Venture will always be safe. Kegler: Yes, Villamax. And let's not forget about the Mirinoi Village. Villamax: Indeed, My friend. And let's hope no harm comes to anyone. Kegler: Right. Suddenly, The Psycho Rangers returned from their demise. Psycho Red: We're back, Now it's time for our revenge! Psycho Green: But how're we going to gain revenge on the Rangers?! They destroyed us once! Psycho Silver: And worst of all, They made fools out of us! Psycho Yellow: There must be a way to destroy them! Psycho Blue: Yeah, But how will we beat them? Psycho Red: I hate to say it, But we'll need Dr. Eggman's help. Psycho Pink: Good idea. Psycho Red: But first, Time to give these people a horror to remember us by! With that said, They begin their rampage all around the village of Mirinoi and at Terra Venture. Kegler: Oh no, The Psycho Rangers have returned! Villamax: I'm afraid Leo and the others will need help, We must return to Earth for reinforcements! And so, Villamax and Kegler took their space pod and leave Mirinoi for Earth. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Riku (V.O.): The Defender of the Galaxy, Emerl Goes to Terra Venture! Suddenly back on Earth, There was a crash landing site not too far from Canterlot High. Sunset Shimmer: Huh, What was that? Starlight Glimmer: I don't know, But we better contact Robbie and the others. Just as Robbie and his friends gathered together, They investigated the crash landing site. Mordecai: Dude, What the heck is that!? Rigby: I have no idea. Then, Villamax and Kegler came out of the space pod. Twilight Sparkle: Villamax! Kegler! Villamax: Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Sunset, Starlight! (as he and Kegler hugged them) My old friends, It is good to see you again. Kegler: And those must be the Data Squad Rangers. Sunset Shimmer: That's right, Kegler. And we're one of them now. Spike: What brings you guys all the way from Mirinoi? Villamax: Much trouble I'm afraid, Spike. The Psycho Rangers are back. Robbie Diaz: What!? When did this happen? Kegler: When they first came to Mirinoi in spirit, Terra Venture is in great danger. Starlight Glimmer: Let's meet back at Cyberspace, Pit and Palutena will know what to do. Meanwhile at Cyberspace, Digit is showing everyone Digital Map. Digit: Hey, Fellas. Look what I've made. Sunset Shimmer: What is that, Digit? Digit: I present to you the Cyberspace's very own Digital Map, It leads to every location at any place or planet. Just then, The Digital Map shows the danger at Terra Venture on Mirinoi showing Emerl's image as a sign as a call for help. Twilight Sparkle: (strained gasping as Spike closed her mouth) Mordecai: Woah, So that's Terra Venture! And the map is sending Emerl for help. Emerl: I know! I can't believe it either! The map has never called me before! Spike: I'm sure that's not why she looks... like that. Rigby: Hey, Twilight. You okay? Twilight Sparkle: (babbles) Actually, It is. Well, it's that and the fact that you're being called to Terra Venture! I mean, What the heck could be going on there?! You want me to come with you?! No. I shouldn't. The map just called you for a reason, Right? Heh. Though maybe it's a mistake. Not because of you! Because it's never called just one of us before. (nervous chuckle) Starlight Glimmer: You'll have to get use to Twilight, Amy. She's always like that sometimes. Amy Rose: I notice, Starlight. Emerl: I also wasn't nervous before, But now... Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry. For all we know, It's something small. Like maybe Deviot is back from the dead again. Or Captain Mutiny and his crew have returned. Spike: Or, You know, Maybe it could be a possibility of Trakeena returning. Twilight Sparkle: No! That's just crazy! The Lost Galaxy Rangers would never fight Trakeena (beat) Again. Villamax: Palutena, What do you make of what Digit crated? Lady Palutena: Digit created the Digital Map to select any Ranger for the job, Villamax. And Emerl has been chosen for this mission. Digit: It's true, It'll automatically select one Ranger for the mission, While the rest of the Rangers will support the one Ranger who was selected for the mission. Robbie Diaz: Hmm, I guess it's fair enough. Villamax: Then it's decided, We must go to Mirinoi at Terra Venture at once. The rest will be interlay up to you, Emerl. Once you trust your heart, You'll know what to do. Emerl: Okay, Villamax. Let's get moving. Altogether: Yeah! So, The Data Squad Rangers packed their belongings for their journey to Terra Venture. Meanwhile at the Egg Carrier, Eggman had created his new robot called "Egg-Chanter". Dr. Eggman: I have a job for you, Egg-Chanter. Use your staff to hypnotize the Galaxy Rangers as your puppets, And make sure you'll enslave all in Mirinoi including Terra Venture. Egg-Chanter: Yes, Master. Orbot: Are you sure it's a good idea, Doctor? Cubot: Besides, The Rangers will stop us like they always do. Dr. Eggman: Not to worry, Boys. I've already have a plan to make sure this doesn't fail. Orbot: Are you sure you know what to do, Egg-Chanter? Egg-Chanter: Of course I do, I'll use my staff to make the Galaxy Rangers my servants. Inside the space colony suite, Villamax spoke with Robbie and his friends. Villamax: As you can see, Data Squad Rangers. There is only one weapon that any Black Ranger from Palutena's prophecy can possess and him or her alone will be able to use wisely. Robbie Diaz: I see. Villamax: It is called the Savage Sword, And Emerl is the only Black Ranger capable of controlling the Darkness of any dark weapons such as the Savage Sword. Kegler: I hope you're ready, Emerl. It's a dangerous task you must take. Emerl: You bet, I'll do whatever it takes to earn the Savage Sword. Mordecai: We're with you, Emerl. Princess Marina: Only to protect Mirinoi and Terra Venture. Amy Rose: We're all in this together. So, Emerl took off on the mission. Along the way, Emerl came inside the space colony suite who was ready for some training. Emerl: (sighs) Alright, Let's do it. ???: Psst! As Emerl looked around, He kept hearing a sound. ???: Pssst! Then, He can see Twilight appearing in the form as a floating head. Emerl: Twilight? Is that you? Where's the rest of you're body, And how are you here as a floating head? Twilight Sparkle (floating head): (quickly) I'm not. I'm still with the others. It's an easy communication. I'll show you later. Anyway, Enough about me. I had to check on you. Not in a meddling kind of way! In a friendly "how's it going?" kind of way. So, How's it going? Emerl: (sighs) Not great. I think the problem might be with the Psycho Rangers. Twilight Sparkle (floating head): Oh, No, That's terrible! I mean, What makes you say that? Emerl: You know how some people say nothing's wrong, But you can tell something's definitely wrong? Twilight Sparkle (floating head): (nervously) Noooooo... Heh. Emerl: That's basically what Leo told me about when they fought the Psychos. Only they did it more, You know, Regally. Twilight Sparkle (floating head): Oh, I wish I could help you, But I can't – both for Palutena's reasons and because I have no idea! This is big! Like, Really big! Then, She thought of something. Twilight Sparkle (floating head): But I'm here if you ever need to talk. Or listen to music. Then, The music box was playing. Twilight Sparkle (floating head): Heh. Comforting, Right? Emerl: Oh brother... Back with Eggman, He and Egg-Chanter are ready to conquer Terra Venture. Dr. Eggman: It's time, Egg-Chanter. Make sure the Galaxy Rangers stay under control. Egg-Chanter: Yes, Doctor. Orbot: I still don't think it'll last long, Boss. Dr. Eggman: It will work, Orbot. Soon, The Rangers won't know what hit them. (laughs evilly) Little did he know, Riku was spying as he teleported out of here. Back around Mirinoi, Robbie and his friends weren't getting anywhere. Twilight Sparkle: So far nothing yet, Emerl didn't see anything wrong with Terra Venture yet. Robbie Diaz: Hmm, This is really weird. Villamax: Things are not always what they've seem to be, Robbie. Spike: You could be right, Villamax. Sora: There's gotta be something we can do at least. Just then, Some heroes came to see them. Koichi Kimura: Hello, Friends. Robbie Diaz: Koichi. Nicole Henderson: Did you miss us? Starlight Glimmer: What're you all doing here? Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Motherboard send us here to help. Sunset Shimmer: That's great to hear, Marinette. April Green: Just like to good old days. Mordecai: Yeah, Pretty much, April. Max: We'd be honored to help you guys out. As for Riku, He arrived to meet the Data Squad Rangers as well. Riku: You guys need any help? Sora: Riku! Riku: Hey, Sora. (as they palm hands each other) Good to see you! Kegler: My goodness. Villamax: A friend of yours, Sora? Sora: Yeah, He's my best friend. Lucia: It's an honor to finally meet you, Riku. Ken Utonium (New Townsville): Sora told us a lot about you. Bridge Watterson: That's what we've heard. Cole: No doubt. Villamax: We mustn't waste time, We must ensure that Mirinoi stays safe. Candice: Right, Villamax. Soon, Riku gathered Robbie and the others as he warns them. Riku: Listen, I've come to warn you all about Dr. Eggman's plot. Robbie Diaz: Really, What is it? Riku: He's brainwashing the Galaxy Rangers for Egg-Chanter to enslave all in Terra Venture, Then all of Mirinoi. Yoshi: HE"S GONNA WHAT?!! Mordecai: Enslaving all in Terra Venture!? Man, That's lower than low. Robin Diaz: Hold on a sec, Does Emerl know about this? Rarity: Hmm, That is a good question, Darling. (to Twilight) Twilight, Better check with him just in case. Twilight Sparkle: No problem, Rarity. Spike: And if anyone can safe Mirinoi, It's us. Tommy Himi: And that leaves Terra Venture to Emerl. Alexandra: Right. So, Robbie came up with a plan to save Terra Venture. Back at Terra Venture, Twilight told Emerl about the situation. Emerl: So, You're saying that Egg-Chanter is brainwashing the Galaxy Rangers to enslave all in Terra Venture and all of Mirinoi? Twilight Sparkle (floating head): That's the truth, Emerl. Sora's best friend, Riku told us the whole thing. Emerl: Whoa, I didn't realized it until now. But instead of solving this problem, They're probably going to enslave the entire universe. Twilight Sparkle (floating head): And there's also the Psycho Rangers. So, It's not like you can just travel through time and retrieve the Savage Sword. Emerl: Actually, That's exactly what I was gonna do. Twilight Sparkle (floating head): What?! Are you crazy?! I mean, Heh, You do whatever you think is best. This is your mission. Emerl: (sarcastically) Gee, Thanks for believing in me, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle (floating head): I do. But the last time the Lost Galaxy Rangers fought, Kendrix Morgan sacrificed herself to restore Cassie Chan's morpher and Karone had to take her place as the Pink Galaxy Ranger before her return! That can't happen again! Emerl: Well, I can't do nothing. The Lost Galaxy Rangers aren't the best for they're about to face the new Psychos. Twilight Sparkle (floating head): (gasps) Sorry. It's just, You said "Lost Galaxy Rangers" and "new Psychos" in the same sentence, And it's making me nervous! Then, Emerl made a palm face when Twilight made it more worse. Twilight Sparkle (floating head): I'm not much of a help, Am I? Emerl: No. Soon enough, Emerl used his Universal Portal Watch and Time Travel to when before Kendrix's sacrifice for Cassie's Morpher. Emerl: Alright, Looks like Doc's Universal Portal Watch came in handy. Just then, Emerl saw the Past Counterpart of Psycho Pink seeking the Savage Sword. Psycho Pink: Finally, The Psycho Ranger will rule invincible! Emerl: It's Psycho Pink's past self, And she's about to pull out the Savage Sword! Past Kendrix: Stop! Past Cassie: No! Past Kendrix: Don't do it! Cassie and Kendrix ran as they try to stop Psycho Pink. Psycho Pink: It's payback time! Psycho Pink starts to pull the Savage Sword as Emerl watched. However, He plans a strategy to take back the Savage Sword. Psycho Pink: (gets pushed away by Emerl) What!? Past Cassie: Is that...? Past Kendrix: It can't be! Emerl: (grabs the Savage Sword) Sorry, Psycho Pink. But the only person who will be invincible is me! As he pulls it out, It began to glow like it chose Emerl as it's wielder. Past Cassie: The Savage Sword choose you! Past Kendrix: But who are you? Emerl: (looking at them) A Friend from another time. As Psycho Pink got back on her feet, She was ticked off of him getting her way. Psycho Pink: The Savage Sword belongs to me, Give it back! Emerl: Not a chance, Psycho Pink. Your time of defeating the Power Rangers are over! Emerl throws his hand up and the Divewing Keyblade flashes into it. He rushes Psycho Pink and jumps into the air. But she dodges again. Emerl swings around and slashes the Keyblade across his arm. Psycho Pink flew from Emerl's blow as she slumps, Kneeling to the ground. Emerl: Give it up, Psycho Pink. You should probably learn when to quit! Psycho Pink: Never, I will have the Savage Sword if it's the last thing I do! Just as Psycho Pink hits Emerl's chest, Cassie and Kendrix stopped her from finishing him. Past Kendrix: (looks at Emerl) Let us help you! Past Cassie: We'll defeat her together! Emerl: Alright, Let's do it! Just as their battle with Psycho Pink goes on, Kendrix and Cassie held her in front of Emerl. Psycho Pink: Hey, Let go of me! Past Kendrix: We got her! Past Cassie: Now's your chance! Emerl: Right. (Performs his Dark Prism Slash) Dark Prism Slash! ???, . Emerl: Divewing Keyblade and Savage Sword, Final Strike! Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5